


hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

by Pompomchan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They love each other so much ughhh, alright I don't have anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: Aomine, Kagami and a Christmas proposal.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovelies. Remember how I keep telling y'all to keep safe in these times? Please do that.
> 
> So I might have possibly caught the infamous Corona Virus (awaiting test results at the moment) and while I was more or less dying from everything except a fever, I decided to work on completing this fic (this was in the bloody drafts for like 2 whole years). I had to change this a lot to avoid including paragraphs of unnecessary drama for my own indulgence. Anyhow, I am pretty happy with the end result, although I couldn't edit this a lot. Apologies for any mistakes, they are all mine, please correct any factually incorrect things! I watched KnB ages ago really, I don't even remember what happened properly.
> 
> The idea for this sparked when my dear friend Venni told me she was listening to Bruno Mars of all people, lmao. Then I felt the need for a Christmas fic and here it is, after 2 whole years!
> 
> Dedicated to my awesomesauce super super long term fandom friend [Gretta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure) (whom I was supposed to request beta-reading this but then I forgot) because she loves AoKaga tonnes more than I do! I love you baby!
> 
> Apologies for the weird looking cover again ⊙﹏⊙
> 
> Title from Bruno Mars' "[Marry You](https://open.spotify.com/track/6SKwQghsR8AISlxhcwyA9R?si=iHe4_BgZSsKqKAq8Tgrdsg)" because it's the ultimate Christmas proposal song.
> 
> Please drop kudos + comments if you enjoy this. I love you all. Keep safe.

Daiki had thought he would be less nervous than he already is right now, but the closer they get to the shop, the faster his heart beats.

  
  


Beside him, Kagami has been continuously blowing air into the muffler wrapped around his neck, but then again, he is not to be blamed. He is more susceptible to temperature changes, and this Christmas has been unforgiving so far, coupled with the wind and rain. Even Daiki can feel his toes freezing off inside his shoes.

  
  


Most of the snow from the afternoon has been swept off, but now the pavement is covered in sleet and it just calls for an accident.

  
  


Up ahead, Daiki notices a particular patch of sleet on the pavement and grabs Kagami's hand. Kagami gives him a sudden questioning look, just as Daiki tells him to be careful, only to slip with a girly shriek.

  
  


Thanks to him though, Kagami doesn't land on his butt, barely hanging by Daiki's coat lapels with his breath knocked out of him and eyes wide like saucers.

  
  


"You did not hear that," Kagami warns with a growl.

  
  


"I think I just saw Jesus" Daiki chuckles, predicting the outburst that comes with Kagami pulling sharply at his ear.

  
  


"Ow! Fuck! Stop that, you ass!"

  
  


"We are never talking about this," Kagami shakes his finger at him, "If Kuroko and the others hear about this I'm never living it down".

  
  


Daiki smirks at his boyfriend. "You trust me too much, sweetheart."

  
  


Kagami flushes beet red at his accented English and Daiki wonders if he's already hard or on the way there. Kagami has been weak for his English since day one and it had become a handy weapon in bed — some foreign language dirty talk and Kagami's moan could be heard across the street.

  
  


Daiki pulls him up and shakes all thoughts of sex off his mind. If things go right tonight, he'd be getting more than just dick, and for that to happen, he needs to get going before the shop closes down.

  
  


"C'mon, don't be lazy now, we got a long way home."

  
  


Kagami grumbles under his breath, but once he is back on his feet properly, he grabs hold of Daiki's hand again.

  
  


Daiki peers down at him and finds him blushing again. He wants to ask if Kagami is alright with holding hands out in public, but even he knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

  
  


"It's Christmas, stupid" Kagami mumbles. "Nobody gives a fuck if two dudes are holding hands."

  
  


"You can just admit you're feeling lovey-dovey" Daiki chuckles.

  
  


"As if you're not, aho!”

  
  


They are near the children's park 3 blocks away from home when Daiki lets go of Kagami's hand.

  
  


"Go sit on that bench, I'll be back in a bit."

  
  


"Where are you going?"

  
  


"It's a surprise" Daiki grins.

  
  


"Oh, is it?"

  
  


Daiki pecks him in retaliation, Kagami's ensuing blush heating up his own cheeks.

  
  


"Careful with the snow, Dai-chan" Kagami mocks, making Daiki laugh.

  
  


"You're telling me that?" he challenges, causing Kagami to flush beet red.

  
  


Kagami doesn't go towards the park though. His eyes are narrowed in suspicion and Daiki can't blame him. He guesses he hasn't been too subtle about his plans over the past couple of weeks. Daiki had sneaked out of their house under the guise of going to the grocery, or the Indian take out place or the pharmacy, when they still had a drawer full of lube and condoms, and Kagami cooks the best meals for them. Of course that idiot is suspicious. He had asked him many times if something was wrong. If Daiki was having problems with the team members again. He had brushed it off with lame jokes and mind-blowing sex but seems like he hasn't been able to convince Kagami at all.

  
  


"You haven't started smoking again, right?"

  
  


Worry creases Kagami's eyebrows together, his lip between his teeth, and it tugs at Daiki's heart.

  
  


"Nope."

  
  


Daiki wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, booping his nose once, before kissing his cheek again.

  
  


"I'm not smoking, stupid," he tells him, "And everything is alright. Trust me this once."

  
  


"I always trust you" Kagami whispers into his muffler, cheeks tinted pink again. "Come back quick, it's freezing here."

  
  


Daiki grins at him. "Be back in a minute," he says, before turning on his heel and crossing over to the other side of the road.

  
  


The shop front turns up not 5 minutes later. It is lit up with fairy lights and little trinkets and bobbles, along with a mistletoe right in the centre of the entryway and Daiki wishes Kagami were here. They could kiss under the stupid shrub, and Kagami would be all giddy because he loves these cheesy things, and Daiki loves him. It'd have been a win-win situation.

  
  


"Aomine-san!"

  
  


Daiki looks up at his name being called and walks over to the counter where the woman is standing. It's not surprising that she knows him by name now. He has, after all, come here more than half a dozen times over the past month.

  
  


"I'm guessing you're here for your order?"

  
  


"Yeah, is it ready?"

  
  


"Of course! Just give me a minute and I'll pack it for you. "

  
  


"Can I see it once?"

  
  


"Sure! I'll be back shortly, please have a seat."

  
  


The woman doesn't take long. She has a fairly big wooden box in her hand. The sight of it makes Daiki's heart beat faster. He wants it to slow down, no use being excited if the finished product isn't worth Kagami.

  
  


"Here you go," she says, opening the box and placing it on the counter before him.

  
  


Daiki gently picks up the ring and turns it over, taking a look at the inside of the rim. He sighs in relief when he sees that they didn't get the English spelling wrong.

  
  


He had initially thought it should be something flashy — something very similar to Kagami's personality, strong but exuberant, but then he had remembered the ring still hanging around his neck and given up on the idea. It had taken him almost 4 visits to finalize on a design — a simple yellow gold band with a cherry wood sleeve.

  
  


He likes the end result. Hopefully, Kagami will like this too.

  
  


"Yeah, it's good." He places the ring back in the box.

  
  


"Please make your payment at the counter, I'll pack this for you."

  
  


He nods and goes to clear the remaining dues. Minutes later, his card is down by quite a few thousand Yen but he thinks it's worth it. It is a small amount in exchange for spending the rest of his life with Kagami.

  
  


"Aomine-san, here!" The woman hands him the package and smiles at him brightly. "I hope it goes well, I'm cheering for you."

  
  


"Yeah, thanks" he mumbles before walking out of the shop.

  
  


In some ways, this is Kagami's Christmas gift. When they'd woken up today, Daiki had found a box with new basketball shoes and a watch under their very fake Christmas tree. He had laughed out loud when he noticed that they were the same shoes he had advertised for not 2 weeks ago. Kagami had pouted at that and then used a few choice words when he had found nothing for himself under the same tree.

  
  


"Ah, I forgot" Daiki had lied, "I'll buy ya something in the evening, so let's go out then."

  
  


It was the most foolproof plan to go out to get the ring. He was honestly a little annoyed that they couldn't deliver it before Christmas, but then again, he had also ordered the thing on a very short notice. If not for the word from Akashi, then he would have gotten it after Christmas.

  
  


When he reaches the park, it has a smattering of couples here and there. Amidst the romantic atmosphere, Kagami looked like a dejected lonely soul who had no one waiting for him at home.

  
  


Daiki jogged up to him, careful to not lose footing on the ground, and sat on the cold stone bench. Kagami startles and then he sniffs at Daiki's coat.

  
  


"What're you? A dog?” Daiki laughs.

  
  


"You don't smell like smoke," Kagami says, a soft sigh leaving his lip before he smiles up at Daiki. Not a second later, his eyes are drawn to the package in Daiki's hand.

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


Kagami sounds curious, reaching for the package, but Daiki pulls it away from him, dragging a whine out of his boyfriend as he teases him, "I thought you trusted me".

  
  


"I do!" Kagami grumbles, lips formed into a pout, "But that's mine anyway, aho! Give it here!" Kagami reaches for the package again, struggling with Daiki for a moment, and when he finally has it in possession, he sticks his tongue out at Daiki in victory.

  
  


Daiki smiles fondly at him, just a little more in love with him, but it goes missed with Kagami's attention hogged by the gift.

  
  


Kagami fishes inside the packet and picks up the box, weighing it in his hand.

  
  


"Are you giving me a watch too?” Kagami laughs.

  
  


"At least open it, idiot."

  
  


"Hmmm....what's inside Aomine?" Kagami teases, "Should I guess again?"

  
  


"Sure, we'll just remain sitting here for the rest of the night then."

  
  


"Don't be mean, babe" Kagami laughs, scooting closer to him. "Here I go!"

  
  


Time seems to stop then, as Kagami carefully lifts the lid on the box, his eyes going wide as they take in the golden band nestled between velvet cushioning. His head snaps up and zeroes it on Daiki. Being the focus of Kagami's attention is exhilarating on the court, but here and now, he feels his throat close up. What if he actually hates this gesture? Daiki had repeatedly reminded himself that a rejection wouldn't matter, but in the face of it all, he is helpless to the feeling of impending heartbreak.

  
  


"We can return it!" Daiki starts, panic making him loose-lipped.

  
  


"Hah?!" Kagami seems to be back from his trip across the universe, and now he just looks angry and it makes Daiki unable to stop.

  
  


"The shop is 5 minutes away! We can go now and return it Kagami, it's no big deal!"

  
  


Had he been wrong in believing that Kagami wanted the same things he did? Or did he go wrong somewhere? It's the damn design, isn't it? It's the fucking design! Kagami hates it so much he doesn't want to get married to Daiki with that ring on his finger! How could he be so stupid?

  
  


"I should have bought the flashy one " Daiki groans, clutching his head between his hands.

  
  


"You—! Are you asking me to marry you?!” Kagami splutters, causing Daiki to burst out as well.

  
  


"Yes dumbass, what d'you think?!"

  
  


They have gathered a sizable audience now, but neither of them seems capable of stopping.

  
  


"W-Well, then who's gonna use the words you aho!" Kagami accuses, "How am I supposed to know you're asking me to marry you when you don't say so!?"

  
  


"Well isn't it logical?! Who gives a ring to someone on Christmas!?" Daiki is shouting now, his breathing ragged, spurred on by Kagami's outburst.

  
  


"Yeah?! Well, Tatsuya gave me a ring too! Did I get married to him you asshole?!"

  
  


"And why are we talking about Himuro when I'm the one giving you the ring!?"

  
  


"Why you—! " Kagami sputters, face red as a tomato from all that shouting. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His eyes are averted, and they look shiny, and Daiki aches for this man.

  
  


Ignoring the number of people gathered around them, Daiki takes the box from between Kagami's hands and picks up the ring. Under the lamplight, "Daiki's" shines inside the rim.

  
  


Daiki places the box on the bench and stands up, fixing his coat just to do something with his hands, before finally getting down on one knee.

  
  


Kagami looks down at him from where he's seated, lip wobbling slightly.

  
  


"Kagami Taiga" Daiki begins, "I'm an unromantic asshole, but will you marry me?"

  
  


Kagami sniffles, before thrusting his left hand in Daiki's face. "You dumbass!!" he screeches, "Of course I'll marry your unromantic ass!"

  
  


"Good for you" Daiki smirks, before carefully taking Kagami's hand in his own, slipping off his glove, and sliding the ring onto his ring finger. He kisses the ring and Kagami sniffles some more, and behind him, camera shutters are going off. They will probably end up on Twitter by midnight and on tomorrow's news, but that's for another time to think about. Right now he just wants to go home and possibly make sweet sweet love to Kagami and then go to bed.

  
  


He stands up, pulling Kagami up with himself, ready to turn towards the exit.

  
  


"Wait! Where's yours?"

  
  


"We can buy it some other time, Kagami," Daiki says, cupping his face with his gloved hand.

  
  


Kagami blushes. "Can I pick it for you?" he whispers, inching closer to him.

  
  


"Of course, idiot" Daiki chuckles, nuzzling his face into Kagami's neck. More camera shutters go off, a few squeals in the distance. This is going to be a bitch to explain to the coach: two players from rival Japanese B League teams, screaming at each other in a park on Christmas evening before exchanging rings. Well. They can think about that later.

  
  


"C'mon, let's get out of here," Daiki grumbles, "My toes are falling off already."

  
  


Kagami nods at him, picking up the empty box and stuffing it into his coat pocket, before looping their arms together.

  
  


They are almost to the park exit when Kagami speaks again, staring up at him with a bright smile on his face. "I love you," he says and rubs his cheek on Daiki's coat sleeve.

  
  


"Me too."

  
  


"Oi, d'you think we will be an overnight sensation now?"

  
  


"Hahhh...maybe."

  
  


Not so surprisingly, they end up on the front page of the national daily the next day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @ **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09)** or **[Tumblr](http://pompomchan7.tumblr.com)**


End file.
